Mechanisms for operating the above sewing machines in a free arm, or a flat bed position, are already known. However, they are complicated and expensive to manufacture and are not readily or easily operable by the normal female sewing machine operator. It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a retractable base for a sewing machine of the above type, which requires a mininum of effort to operate and which is reliable and not costly to manufacture.